


m-m-m-mikasa?!

by koriyan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koriyan/pseuds/koriyan





	m-m-m-mikasa?!

Salem was staring Eren, Jean, and Annie in their eyes, one at a time. She started shouting, "I JUST FUCKED YOUR BITCH, AND I ATE HER RIGHT OUT!"

Mikasa stared at her, hiding her blush with her scarf... Eren's scarf.  _I know she's kidding. She already said she would do this, and that she didn't really mean I'm a bitch... but I do know that I'm her bitch... :)_

Eren stared at Mikasa, "Is this true?"

Jean stayed in his seat, petrified. "Any hopes of getting with either of those two are gone..."

Annie just sat there quietly, burning the two with her icy blue eyes.

That's when Mikasa started to sing to Annie. "You're like ice - icy. Feels so... nice - scorching me -"

Salem cut her off, "MIKASA STOP, YOU'RE MINE!"

"Oh yeah."

Eren sat in his seat again. "oH MY GOD, IT'S TRUE?!"

"Duh."

"Jesus fucking Christ."

Jean snapped out of his daze, "I'm leaving you lesbians..."

"Thanks for taking notice, Horseface," Salem replied. "It's ok though, because we know that you and Marco have been fucking."

"SALEM, I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE, DAMN IT!"

"Oh well."


End file.
